borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hyperion
ever wander why most of hyperions legendery weapons are burst fire yet they stress accarcy. I mean I can't make a good shot with out wasting my whole clip. maybe it's just me oh and the bitch is cool One shot hello 20:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I havent found many Hyperions, save the lady finger and Sentinal, so I cant say for sure. But may I ask how you empty a whole clip on burst fire? I figure the enemies must be tough and take alot of damage, yet your making it sound like its more the bullets are not hitting the target. Not knocking or anything, but would like you to explain... Lone-Wanderer 21:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the Invader Pistol Fires the entire clip when zoomed. Don't quote me on that though IbanezRokr 22:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Technically it's supposed to, the Invader's ability is that a scoped shot fires 12 rounds, with the Invader's magazine being 12 rounds (However I have frequently seen the Invader with 18 round magazines). SpootKnight 12:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Both Hyperion Invaders, the sniper and repeater variants, fire in burst mode when scoped - the sniper fires 5 and the repeater fires 12 usually fires its 12 round clip - I don't know what happens with 18-round clips. To compensate for this, they usually have significantly-improved recoil reduction. --Nagamarky 13:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The repeater's scope actually increases firerate by 250% and not burst fireDemonique 14:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki article for it needs to be changed then.SpootKnight 14:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) PartName="Scope" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost6_Legendary TechLevelIncrease=1 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity6_Legendary WeaponSpread=-1.000000 WeaponBurstCount=100.0000 WeaponFireRate=-2.500000 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5_Hyperion_Invader PartName="Executioner" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost6_Legendary TechLevelIncrease=1 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity3_Uncommoner WeaponClipSize=10.00000,MT_PreAdd WeaponReloadSpeed=-0.500000 WeaponDamage=-1.000000 WeaponBurstCount=4.000000 WeaponFireRate=-5.000000 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5_Hyperion_Executioner Both have burst count ratings. --Nagamarky 23:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ye but that means just that it fires up to 100 bullets per trigger pull Demonique 23:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget the butcher, hyperions burst fire shottie, 5 round clip empties with trigger pull. the sniper is a five round burst per trigger pull, typical mag is 15. the destroyer combat rifle empties its entire clip with a trigger pull when scoped, as does the repeater. I sold my invader repeater cuz I just never used it but I want to say it fires the entire clip, even with an 18 round clip, but I am not 100% sure. The bitch is awesome, and the only hyperion legendary gun that doesnt burst fire, but my siren loves the crit boost. The nidhogg rocket explodes after a distance into a mirv like send off of more rockets in random directions. Did I cover all the guns. I do like their sniper, I have at least 5, some with and some without elemental. Hope that helps and that I didn't come off as a knowitall dick. To the original question, the accuracy is generally real high, but the burst fire makes it hard to hit all the bullets on the target, especially scoped at range due to recoil. Hellz Lips 00:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought the Hyperion Bitch was bugged and didn't give the critical bonus? Dragoon0123 16:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Dragoon0123 It is bugged. Also, there is the destroyer that fires its whole clip as well. Also the nemesis doesn't always burst fire. Freed23 17:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC)